An area of ongoing research and development is improving access to cloud-based applications. Computer operating systems interact with applications using APIs (application programming interfaces). These API requests are used for many core functions of the operating system. One of these primary functions is accessing files from the file system. These API requests work on the assumption they are run locally and that subsequent sub-systems deal with any remote access to resources. There are issues related to using API calls to provide access to cloud-based applications and speeding up cloud-based applications through API requests.
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.